Our D43 proposal, entitled ?Northern Pacific Global Health Research Fellows Training Consortium? is a consortium of four U.S. universities (the Universities of Hawaii, Michigan, Minnesota and Washington) with research training partnerships in seven countries (Kenya, Uganda, Ghana, Cameroon, Peru, Thailand and India). The Consortium will continue to be housed within the Department of Global Health at the University of Washington. Our Consortium will offer 12-month research training fellowships with (1) an expedited global research project trajectory, progressing from development of a research protocol to implementation, analysis of data and publication; (2) an enhanced mentoring program including a manual of required, specific commitments and guidelines for mentors and mentees, bimonthly Internet-based research-in-progress sessions involving all Global Health Fellows with joint participation of U.S. and international mentors, and institutionalization of mentorship training at participating institutions; and (3) an ?alumni warranty? for trainees, with a potential second year of fellowship funding for the most promising trainees, short-term return to country to advance research, assistance launching independent careers through mock interviews, ongoing mentoring of alumni on applications for new global health grants, an alumni and mentor network providing posting of new publications, funding and job opportunities, and participation in cross-consortium Global Health trainee reunions at global health conferences. The four U.S. universities have each committed matching funds totaling $575,000 to support additional fellows and a second year of fellowship for the most productive fellows. This proposal would provide funding for 18 trainees each year, for a total of 90 trainees. !